1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a hybrid service device and system. More particularly, the invention is related to the wireless signal transmission hybrid service device and system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the general apartment needs to install WiFi wireless access point, each household has to install the ADSL Modem provided by the network service company or the Cable Modem provided by the cable TV company. Then, each household shall buy an external suspension wireless access point device to connect with the ADSL Modem or the Cable Modem. Such that the notebook or other WiFi wireless communication function mobile devices can connect the internet by the wireless access point. However, the external suspension of the wireless devices needs at least two cables (one power line, a network cable), such that the cables will often affect the visual effect of the cable settlement. Additionally, the size of the external suspension wireless access point device is not small to settle.
Furthermore, besides the WiFi, the wireless transmission protocol comprises the Bluetooth wireless transmission protocol, RFID wireless transmission protocol, Zeebee wireless transmission protocol, 3G/3.5G wireless transmission protocol, Wimax wireless transmission protocol or some wired transmission protocol. However, general wireless access point only supports the WiFi wireless transmission protocol. If the users want to use other wireless transmission protocol, they shall install the different access devices and it is hard to use.